


Hey Now, You're An AllStar

by pinkfrostedsprinkleddoughnuts



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Humor, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfrostedsprinkleddoughnuts/pseuds/pinkfrostedsprinkleddoughnuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil really likes his new apartment, with its open kitchen and large windows and fireplace, but somebody keeps playing All Star by Smash Mouth through his BlueTooth speakers constantly and it’s driving him crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Now, You're An AllStar

   Phil Lester liked his new apartment from the moment he set foot in it. It was everything he had been looking for – a relatively cheap space in central London, just big enough for one or two people. The large windows gave Phil a view of the city anybody would be jealous of, made all the better by the fact he lived on one of the top floors of the apartment building. Oh, and don’t get him _started_ on the fireplace in the living room. 

   He got to enjoy his new flat for maybe a week. 

* * *

 

   The first time it happened, Phil was just finishing moving in. All of his boxes were in the flat, they just weren’t all open yet. His mistake, he realised, was setting up the Wi-Fi _first,_ rather than after doing all of the essential things. 

   Phil was standing on his desk chair, reaching up to pin his old _Kill Bill_ poster, when all of a sudden a roar sounded from his BlueTooth speakers: “someBODY ONE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME,” and Phil almost fell off his chair, but caught himself at the last second. 

   “Oh my Nicholas Cage!” Phil exclaimed, his heart rate shooting through the roof. 

   “I AIN’T THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED.” 

   His BlueTooth speakers were pretty much always on or charging, but he knew his phone was in his pocket and he definitely didn’t have _All Star_ by Smash Mouth saved on Spotify, so why was it absolutely blaring from the speakers? 

   It just seemed to get louder. “SHE WAS LOOKIN’ KINDA DUMB WITH HER FINGER AND HER THUMB IN THE SHAPE OF AN L ON HER FOREHEAD!” 

   Phil climbed down off the chair and switched his speakers off. Since his heart rate had returned to normal, he laughed. Actually, it was pretty funny, one of his neighbours must have accidentally connected to the wrong speaker. _How embarrassing for them_! With the speaker safely off, Phil finished unpacking in peace. 

* * *

 

   It was the next day when it happened again. Phil was in the shower and listening to Panic! At the Disco, when suddenly Brendon Urie’s beautiful voice changed into “someBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME!” 

   Phil was so startled that he slipped a little bit, but he didn’t fall. _Again_? Maybe it wasn’t an accident. Somebody in his building really liked Smash Mouth. 

* * *

 

   The next time it happened, Phil was cooking spaghetti and listening to the newest Muse album. His speakers were on full blast, and since it had been a few days, he had almost forgotten about the whole Smash Mouth incident.

   “Marinara sauce, marinara sauce...” Phil murmured to himself, scanning his cupboards for the delicious spaghetti sauce. “ _Aha_!”

   He brought the glass jar down and had just opened the lid when: “someBODY ONCE TOLD ME-” 

   “Frick!” Phil almost swore as he dropped the jar, glass shattering and sauce getting absolutely everywhere. Once is an accident. Twice is pushing it. But three times? _And his spaghetti was ruined_! Phil grumbled as he switched off the speakers and grabbed his wallet. He was going to have to go and buy more sauce. 

   He was pulling on his jacket as he closed his front door when he heard the faintest laugh coming from the flat across from him. _It couldn’t be_... 

   Before he could properly think about it, Phil stormed over and rapped on his neighbour’s door. The muffled laughter ceased immediately, and then he heard footsteps. 

   The door opened. “Hello?” The man said, opening the door. 

   “Hi,” Phil said, suddenly realising it would be _insane_ to accuse his neighbour of using his speakers to torture Phil with _Shrek_ music. “Uh. I’m Phil. Your neighbour.” 

   “Hi,” the man reached out to shake Phil’s hand. “I’m Dan.” 

   “Nice to meet you,” Phil smiled. 

   “And you,” Dan said. There was a moment of silence before Phil felt immense pressure to say something else. 

   “Hey, I was wondering, do you happen to have any spaghetti sauce? I dropped my jar and it’s raining outside,” Phil said, thinking this was the worst excuse he had ever used to talk to a potential friend before. 

   Thankfully, Dan smiled. “Yeah, I do. Come in.” Phil followed Dan into Dan’s monochrome aesthetic apartment. Almost immediately, he noticed Dan’s phone on his kitchen counter – open to Spotify and playing _All Star_ by Smash Mouth. 

   “YOU.” Phil’s jaw dropped open. “YOU _LIVING MEME_ , YOU MADE ME RUIN MY SPAGHETTI!” 

   Dan laughed. “I’m sorry! I wasn’t sure how else to make friends with the new guy next door. All I know is memes,” Dan explained. 

   “You can start by making me spaghetti,” Phil said, smiling. 

    _And it was the beginning of a beautiful, meme-filled friendship._

**Author's Note:**

> hahahhahaha


End file.
